


A mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, im sorry, kervis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The summoner accidentally summons everyone's favorite puppet fleece frog





	1. Chapter 1

Arvis's footsteps echoed through the halls of the colossal library as he dusted off a book on the history of valentia and took a seat.

His eyes were trained on nothing but the book in front of him, but the sound of wooden chair legs scraping against the ground startled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh gee! I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm kermit. I see you're  really ker-mitted to that book!"

Arvis wrinkled his nose at the corny joke and tried to ignore the.. thing. "Hey aren't you gonna tell me your name?" 

Arvis rolled his eyes, shut his book and walked out of the library, searching for the summoner.

Arvis took three long strides up to the summoner before stopping and crossing his arms.

"Uh... did I, like, do something?" The summoner said tilting their head.

"Summoner, what the hell is that ungodly thing I saw in the library?" "Oh! That's um... pfft"

His irritation was starting to show even more. "What on earth do you find so funny?" 

"I'm sorry it's just.. I didn't mean to summon him, it was an accident.. and well, I don't know how to send him back if I'm being honest." 

Arvis let out a deep sigh before turning on his heel and walking towards his quarters "Well you'd best find out how."

He decided to read in his room instead, away from noise and distractions before hearing three soft knocks on his door.

"Father! It's me!"

Arvis's disposition quickly improved when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Hello, jul-"

He cut himself off when he saw what was in Julia's arms.

"Look father! He speaks too! I wonder if it's some sort of magic."

"Heyyyyyyy" said the fleece frog.

"Julia, please put that thing down. The summoner claims to have brought it here on accident but still.. it continues to torment me."

Julia happily obliged, and Kermit stood between the two for a second.

"Can I come in, red?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do not. Call me. Red." Arvis hissed. Julia gave Kermit an empathetic look. 

"Father, he means no harm! I think.." 

"Aw that's alright Julia! Imma come back later."  And he padded down the hallway and into the courtyard.

Arvis wanted to threaten him but he was too tired to follow.

"I've had enough of this foolishness, the next interaction I have with the frog will end in flames."

Julia did not wish to argue, so she let her father be and left the room as well. 

"Hey summoner! I never asked, but what do you guys even do?" Kermit said, tugging on their cloak.

" Oh well we uh.. we fight heroes under contract! And it's kind of a long story so.. but enough about us, what about you? I mean no offense but you're a puppet. Though, I suppose in a world of magic, anything is possible."

Kermit sat on a log that was in the courtyard for some odd reason crossing his legs and sighing.

"Yeah y'know I'm not really sure how it works myself. I kinda miss home, but at least I'm not alone here! And that arvis guy, he's niiiiice."

The summoner gave the frog a concerned look. "Uhh yeah.. about that, he kinda wants you to stop bothering him so.. do that."

"Oh I see.. welp! Thanks for listening!" Kermit hugged the summoner's leg for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

"Sure."

To be continued?


End file.
